


Opaque

by waterbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird/pseuds/waterbird
Summary: Draco hates the sparkle in Dumbledore's eyes.





	Opaque

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006 for the HP100 Magical Items & Devices challenge.

At first, whenever Draco looks down his wand at a victim, he sees Dumbledore. And it takes everything he's got not to tremble.

_Stupid fool. Thought he could work miracles. Thought he could offer me something the Dark Lord couldn't._

_(Too little, too late.)_

But hindsight, he knows, will get him killed.

So burying the memory of lost things, Draco hones his hatred until the diamonds in Dumbledore's eyes dull to opacity. Draco’s grateful for how it cuts, for what it bleeds from him.

When he feels the Mark burn, he knows he’s where he belongs. His aim is steady.


End file.
